


Dangerous Smiles

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was a normal teenager who had just moved to Namimori earlier this year with my parents, except I have the ability to measure how dangerous someone is, on a scale from 1 o 10, with just a glance. A normal child is a 1, while a trained man with an assault rifle would be a 7. I was perfectly willing to live out my semi-boring life as it was...but then this new kid, who apparently went to Nami-Middle two years ago, decided to return.





	Dangerous Smiles

If there was one thing I knew, it was the sheer impossibility that was my life. I have this...ability you could say. I was born with it but only started to notice it when I was about...five. I saw numbers above people’s heads. For example, right now  Nezu-sensei had a 2 floating above his head. Then there was the that Disciplinary Committee guy, with the ridiculous hairstyle and the red armband, he had a 4 above his head. The D.C Chairman, Hibari-senpai, he was a 6. The only one with a higher number, in Namimori at least, was Hibari-senpai’s Father in the police department. I was certain Hibari would only become scarier with age. Meeting Hibari-senpai was actually how I  figured out the numbers indicated how dangerous someone was. How dangerous someone is… well, that’s completely relative. 

 

My mum had no combat training, no weapons training, no leverage in the yakuza or politics or law enforcement or even in the government. She was a housewife...but she is also my mother. She is ranked as a five. 

 

“If I have to tell you  _ one more time _ …”

 

She is also a bit strict. I mean seriously. I forgot to clean my room...what? For a week? And she’s suddenly all ‘You never clean this room,’ and ‘your father works hard to keep this roof over your head,’ I love her, honestly, I do, but she could do with some chill. 

 

“Class, we have a new student joining our class today,” Nezu-sensei said. 

 

I looked up from my notebook, I doodled an epic picture of my mom with fire in her eyes, as the door opened. 

 

My hand went numb. The pencil fell from limp fingers. My eyes went wide.

 

The new kid was kinda short, with wide brown eyes and fluffy brown hair. He wore the Namimori Middle uniform. His smile was shy, and his eyes were so...innocent. He expressed so much emotion in those bright eyes of his. He was slim, delicate almost. Like those harmless little animal videos, you find on youtube. 

 

“My name’s Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I just returned from a year in Italy. I hope we can be friends!”

 

The number 10 was there floating,  _ oh so casually _ , above the new kid’s head.


End file.
